


Who Walks His Path Alone

by Rethira



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Walks His Path Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the entire game, pretty much. It's also in second person, just so you know.
> 
> Dedicated to Nicci; seriously, thank you so much for introducing me to Mother 3.

You see the lightning coming, and you _know_ , you _know_ – and Claus smiles. Oh, he smiles and the scream is tearing out of your throat before you can stop it-

You wake up. You wake up and Claus isn’t in bed beside you, and for a moment you think it was true and it was all real and Mama’s gone and _Claus_ -

But then you smell omelettes. And you recognise the ceiling of Grandpa Alec’s cabin. And the spot beside you is still warm. You hurry downstairs anyway, almost tripping over your own feet in your rush, and there she is. Mama’s there, smiling and warm and alive and she pets your hair gently and kisses your forehead and says that Claus is outside. You breathe a sigh of relief, mumble something about a nightmare and go to find him. He’s safe too, laughing and happy, and you want to cling to him, even if he will call you a crybaby.

And after playing with the Dragos you go back for omelettes and Mama smiles and sends Papa a letter and then you’re going to go play with Claus more but-

-the Drago roars and Mama- _Mama_ -

You wake up. Mama calls you downstairs and Claus is playing with the Dragos and you fight a mole cricket and there’re omelettes. Mama goes and- no, you shouldn’t let her go outside but you can’t remember why she shouldn’t go outside she can’t go outside _Mama_.

-the Masked Man pulls the needle, and you’re too late, too late-

You wake up. You frown at the ceiling. You were having a nightmare. You know you were. A terrible, terrible nightmare. And now you can’t remember it. You go downstairs and Mama fixes your hair and you play with Claus and the Dragos. Mama cooks omelettes and sends a letter to Papa and-

The Dragos are screaming, and Grandpa Alec is telling you to _runrunrun_ and the Drago looks _wrong_ and it roars so loudly and Mama cries out and there’s blood, so much blood and Claus grabs your hand and you both tumble into the river, head over heels and there’s fire and rain and Claus is the only real thing left.

Later, Claus says he’s going to avenge her and you beg him not to go, you say over and over don’t go please don’t go, but Claus shakes his head and hugs you and then he’s gone.

-Dad’s been gone for days and Claus still hasn’t come home and Fuel’s the only one who really likes you anymore, except maybe Duster and Wess but they don’t count-

You wake up. Claus is gone. Will be gone. Has been gone. You don’t know anymore. You go downstairs and you _know_ what’s going to happen but you go through the motions anyway and you’re the one who drags Claus into the river and when Papa hears about Mama you cling to Claus and you whisper _don’t leave me_ and he says _I promise_.

But you stare at the gravestone and you know, you can feel Claus beside you and he needs to leave so you just hug him and say _you have to come back you have to promise to come back_ and he promises.

This time, when he takes of the helmet and the lightning reflects back to him, Claus smiles and says _I promised to come back, right?_

You wake up.

-Claus-

You wake up.

-blood-

You wake up.

- _Mama_ -

You wake up.

_I’m sorry._

You wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the idea that releasing the dragon resets the entire timeline to the morning the Pigmasks arrive, and then everything happens again. Over and over. Forever. Essentially, it's a giant time-loop, and eventually some of Lucas' memories start bleeding through into the new timeline.


End file.
